The invention concerns an electronic mirror circuit for the activation of outside mirrors, the adjustments of which are powered by electric motors. The mirrors are especially designed for motor vehicles, especially for commercial vehicles. The invention further concerns an outside mirror with such an electronic mirror circuit.
In motor vehicles, especially in commercial vehicles as well as in personal automobiles, more and more electrically activated elements are found. These elements include, for instance, central locking systems, power windows, adjustable outer mirrors, sun roof components, and the like. DE 41 28 306 A1 discloses an operational apparatus for peripheral devices and positional drives, especially for the activation and the positional displacement of outside rearview mirrors. For the individual functions and positional drives in the mirrors, switches or sensor keys are provided in the operational apparatus. Upon the activation of the respective sensor keys in a sending unit, corresponding digital control signals are produced which are conducted by means of a bus line to the respective mirror. At that point the control signals are again converted into corresponding analog signals, by means of which, the respective functions or the respective positional drive in the corresponding mirror are activated. In this way, in and on a small and compact operational apparatus, a plurality of circuits can be encapsulated which are easily maintained since the individual circuits possess no mechanical parts. However, the disadvantage is that operational apparatuses of this kind can only be employed if the respective vehicle is equipped with a corresponding control bus system.
Therefore, it is the purpose of the present invention to make available an electronic mirror circuit which can be installed in vehicles with conventional wiring. Further, it is the purpose of the present invention to create an outside mirror for motor vehicles with such a mirror circuit.
The achievement of these purposes is accomplished by the features of the invention. Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the following description, or may be learned through practice of the invention.
Because of the fact that a plurality of circuits handling current low in both voltage and amperage (hereafter referred to as low current) serve sensor keys or membrane keyboards and is connected with a multitude of load-switches, it is possible to place a great many circuits and operational elements in a relatively tightly compressed space. By means of a coupling device the individual load switches are connected with a conventional distribution wiring harness. By this means, it becomes possible to install the electronic mirror circuit in motor vehicles with conventional wiring without additional expense.
In accord with an advantageous embodiment of the invention, in the operational component an optical and/or acoustic display and/or alarm is provided which makes known the activation of a specific low current circuit. This is of particular advantage in the case of sensor keys or membrane keyboards, since otherwise the IN or OUT positions of the respective circuit are not recognizable.
In accord with a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, all components of the electronic mirror circuit are placed in a common housing whereby the operational component, i.e. the operational elements, are accessible from the front side, and the electronic coupling arrangement can be accessed from another side, preferably the rear side. In this way the installation is simplified in the invented electronic mirror circuit in a vehicle having conventional wiring.
In accord with a preferred embodiment of the invention, in the case of the electrical coupling apparatus, a standard plug-in device is available by means of which the conventional analog circuits can be connected to the electronic mirror circuit via the distribution wiring harness.